Aol Instant Messenger
by writergirl94
Summary: Yes, it is another AIM chatroom with the Cullens and of course a few werewolves and some humans. So omg, gayness, fantastic 4,and some squirrles? things can get pretty crazy! Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1: omg

**A/N: I just had to make a twilight AIM story! **

Chapter 1 

**Be11a xo-** Bella

**Edward AMC-** Edward

**Shopping101-**Alice

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Jasper

**BlondeHottie:** Rosalie

**Grizzly EMC:** Emmet

**Da mama:** Esme

**Doctor C:** Carlisle

**BigBadWolf:** Jacob Black

**Mikkkke:** Mike

**Jess xoxoxo:** Jessica

**Angela angel-** Angela

**Embry is s0 c00l:** Embry

**Quil Pack:** Quil

**chief CS: **Charlie

* * *

**Be11a xo has signed on**

**Edward AMC has signed on**

**Shopping101 has signed on**

**Be11a xo:** Hi Edward!

**Edward AMC:** Hello, love.

**Shopping101:** awe u guy's r so cute!

**Grizzly EMC has signed on**

**Grizzly EMC:** hey cool u guys finally got AIM!

**Be11a xo:** I love it! It's so much fun talking to Edward!

**Edward AMC:** Bella, I'm sitting right next to you. This is silly.

**Be11a xo:** Just let me have my fun!

**Edward AMC:** -sigh-

**Grizzly EMC:** What does AMC stand for, Edward?

**Edward AMC:** …

**Be11a xo:** …

**Shopping101:** … idiot

**Grizzly EMC:** Hey!

**Edward AMC:** Emmet your EMC stands for Emmet McCarty Cullen right?

**Grizzly EMC:** Yeah but…wait omg got it.

**Shopping101:** Eww! Emmet!

**Grizzly EMC:** What?

**Shopping101:** You just used omg!

**Grizzly EMC:** And your point?

**Shopping101:** When boys say omg it's really gay.

**Grizzly EMC:** Is not!

**Shopping101:** Is to!

**Grizzly EMC:** Is not!

**Shopping101:** Is to!

**Edward AMC:** It is Emmet

**Grizzly EMC:** …

**Be11a xo:** Just think of something not gay

**Grizzly EMC:** I hate u Alice

**Shopping101:** No, u love me

**Grizzly EMC:** …

**Shopping101:** I'll ask Jasper; he's signing on in 16 seconds

**Edward AMC:** this is stupid

**Be11a xo:** It's a chat room

**Shopping101:** 10 seconds

**Grizzly EMC:** …

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on**

**Shopping101:** Hi Jazzy!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Hi babe!

**Be11a xo:** Jazzy? …

**Edward AMC:** Yeah. Alice is the only one who is aloud to call him that. It's weird.

**Shopping101:** … Bella! U should call Edward Eddie!

**Edward AMC:** No

**Be11a xo:** why not Eddie?

**Edward AMC:** …

**Grizzly EMC:** Hello? Back to my problems!

**Shopping101:** Oh right. Jazzy, do u think that when a guy says omg it's gay?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** yes

**Shopping101:** ha!

**Grizzly EMC:** Fine Ill just say omc

**Be11a xo:** omc?

**Grizzly EMC:** Oh My Cullen

**Shopping101:** nice

**Edward AMC:** can we change the subject please?

**Shopping101:** ooo I like it!

**Grizzly EMC:** damn seeing future powers

**Grizzly EMC:** Ow!

**Be11a xo:** what?

**Grizzly EMC:** Jasper came out of know where and punched me! And now he's gone!

**Shopping101:** Thanks Jasper :)

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** No problem, hunny.

**Shopping101:** anyway, Bella will-

**Be11a xo:** Oh crap.

**Be11a xo has signed off**

**Edward AMC has signed off**

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** ?

**Shopping101:** Charlie

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Oh okay

**Grizzly EMC:** r they coming back?

**Shopping101:** yup in 4 minutes and 33 seconds

**(4 minutes and 33 seconds later) **

**Be11a xo has signed on**

**Edward AMC has signed on**

**Be11a xo:** omg! Charlie bought me a cell phone!!

**Grizzly EMC:** Finally

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** what kind?

**Be11a xo:** Envy 2

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** nice

**Be11a xo:** now I can text Eddie, when he's out hunting :)

**Edward AMC:** Don't call me Eddie

**Be11a xo:** Please!

**Edward AMC:** -sigh- only in the chat room

**Be11a xo:** love u :)

**Edward AMC:** I love u too

**Shopping101:** yeah! Now we can all go in the chartroom in school with our phones!

**Be11a xo:** We can do that with our phones?

**Shopping101:** Yes! Jazzy and I do it all the time! We also text!

**Edward AMC:** -cough- phone sex

**Be11a xo:** -yells at Edward, hits him on the arm and then tightly grips hand from pain!-

**Shopping101:** thanks Bella, how's your hand?

**Be11a xo:** I should just ask u that

**Shopping101:** Oh it'll be fine. The pain should go away in a few minutes!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Thanks Bella. I'll hit him later, Alice.

**Shopping101:** Thanks Jazzy, I love u

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** love u too

**Grizzly EMC:** I miss Rose!

**Be11a xo:** where is she?

**Grizzly EMC:** Hunting w/ Esme and Carlisle

**Shopping101:** She'll be back later 2nite

**Grizzly EMC:** good

**Grizzly EMC:** Damn!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** ?

**Be11a xo:** ?

**Edward AMC:** -sigh- he thinks the squirrels are out to get him

**Shopping101:** I see no squirrels in your future Emmet!

**Grizzly EMC:** But they keep staring at me!

**Edward AMC:** … moving on

**Shopping101:** Jasper, where are you?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** In the family room, where are you?

**Shopping101:** our room :)

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off**

**Be11a xo:** aww

**Grizzly EMC:** Eww

**Shopping101:** Grow up Emmet! We r going to go cuddle!

**Shopping101:** Bye Edward and Bella! Ttyl

**Edward AMC:** Ttyl?

**Grizzly EMC:** Talk To You Later

**Edward AMC:** Oh

**Grizzly EMC:** Edward? Can't u read the squirrels minds!?

**Edward AMC:** I'm not superman!

**Be11a xo:** I think your superman! ;)

**Edward AMC:** this is why I love you

**Be11a xo:** I'm bored! Let's go to the meadow!

**Edward AMC:** Bella…

**Be11a xo:** Please?!

**Edward AMC:** I'll go and get the Volvo

**Be11a xo:** Yes! I'll be downstairs, waiting

**Be11a xo has signed off**

**Edward AMC has signed off**

**Grizzly EMC:** Am I the only 1 here?

**Grizzly EMC:** hello?

**Grizzly EMC:** Urghh

**Grizzly EMC has signed off**

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I made a twilight AIM story! I just had too! My brain has some cool and funny ideas for the next chapter! I need a lot of reviews to continue so show me u loved it and click the button that says SUBMIT REVIEW! k thx bye**


	2. Chapter 2: fantastic

Chapter 2 

**Shopping101 has signed on**

**BlondeHottie has signed on**

**Edward AMC has signed on**

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on**

**Be11a xo**: Hey guys

**Edward AMC: **Hello my gorgeous beautiful fiancé.

**Be11a xo**: aww, ily

**Edward AMC**: ?

**Be11a xo**: how do u not know what that means?! Someone tell him!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **it means I love you, Edward

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**Grizzly EMC: **… Jasper your gay? Lmao wow I didn't see that one coming.

**Shopping101:** Emmet! U just missed a large portion of the conversation! Ughh Jasper isn't gay. Bella told Edward ily and Edward was like what? So Jasper told him it meant I love you! Idiot!

**Grizzly EMC:** How was I supposed to know that?

**Shopping101: **Jasper is soo not gay! If he were I would have seen it before hand!

**BlondeHottie: **True

**Grizzly EMC: **Hi Rose! Ily

**BlondeHottie:** I love you too, baby!

**Be11a xo**: See Edward! Every1 else knew it BUT u!

**Edward AMC: **sorry, love.

**Shopping101:** MOVIE NIGHT 2NITE PEOPLE! IT'S FRIDAY! BELLA WHEN R U COMING OVER?

**Be11a xo: **Edward and I will be there in a few minutes. He's gotta leave my house get the Volvo and pick me up.

**BlondeHottie:** Can't you just ride on his back?

**Be11a xo: **Alice wants me to bring my laptop.

**BlondeHottie:** Why?

**Shopping101: **Cuzz after we watch Emmett's choice 2nite which is Fantastic 4 we r going to discuss our reactions in the Chatroom!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Why?

**Shopping101: **Cuzz it's fun! Don't u like me ideas Jazzy?!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **… of course but

**Shopping101: **OKAY WHY DID U JUST SAY BUT??

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **…

**Shopping101: **JASPER WHITLOCK HALE TELL ME!

**Edward AMC: **Bella, let's step out shall we?

**Be11a xo: **shhh! I wanna see what happens!

**Edward AMC: **-rolls eyes-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Alice you're the most important person in the world and I love you so much. Your ideas are always wonderful but sometimes you go a little overboard. But I do always stick by your side.

**Grizzly EMC:** …My brother. Word of advice. Shut your mouth and run!

**Shopping101: **I'm in a good mood and I don't feel like chasseing him but JASPER WE WILL DISCUSS THIS AFTER THE MOVIE AND THE DISCUSSION OF OUR REACTIONS OF THE MOVIE!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Okay…

**Be11a xo:** Okay we should be there in a few minutes!

**Shopping101: **Good! Rose will get the DVD ready and I'll make popcorn!

**Be11a xo:** You guys can't eat popcorn

**Edward AMC:** She meant food for the human

**Be11a xo: **I don't like popcorn

**Shopping101: **Well to bad! We can all have like a popcorn fight!

**Grizzly EMC: **OMC yes let's do that!

**Be11a xo:** We're here!

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off **

**Be11a xo has signed off**

**BlondeHottie has signed off**

**Edward AMC has signed off**

**Grizzly EMC: **Hello? Why does every1 leave me!

**Grizzly EMC: **no one says goodbye anymore they just decide to leave you to go crazy and talk to yourself

**Grizzly EMC: **Look; I'm still talking to myself. I think I will stop now

**Grizzly EMC has signed off**

_**(After Movie)**_

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**Shopping101 has signed on**

**BlondeHottie has signed on**

**Edward AMC has signed on**

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on **

**Grizzly EMC: **THAT WAS AWESOME! WASN'T IT?

**BlondeHottie: **It was baby, did ever1 else like it?

**Be11a xo: **We should watch the second one. Emmett, do u have it?

**Grizzly EMC: **Course

**Shopping101: **After we talk a bit. Edward, what did u think?

**Edward AMC: **It was very good

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **It was great. I liked it.

**Shopping101: **I'm still mad at u

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Which is why I knew u woldn't ask me how I liked it. But I still love you.

**Shopping101:** Stop sucking up!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: :(**

**Be11a xo: **ooo I have a question for all the guys. Do you think me, Alice, and Rose could play Sue aka invisible woman.

**Edward AMC: **Of course Bella. But you get embarrassed a lot, love. So I would miss you terribly when you would become invisible.

**Be11a xo:** aww, Eddie! I love you!

**BlondeHottie:** Emmett? How bout me?

**Grizzly EMC:** Well Rose, once you get some self control of course.

**BlondeHottie: **what?

**Edward AMC:** Oh lord. –Rolls eyes at Emmett-

**Grizzly EMC: **Whoa. All I'm saying is Rose once you learn how to control your emotions then you could be invisible woman. I mean if you were her now…wow we'd all be dead.

**Be11a xo: **Technically you guys r already dead.

**BlondeHottie:** …

**Edward AMC:** I'd advise every1 besides Emmett to leave the room!

**BlondeHottie:** I agree with Bella, we r already dead. But Emmett if we were alive right now you'd be sleeping on the couch! Considering we don't sleep I will give you a 10 second start!

**Grizzly EMC:** What?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Emmett! Word of advice, Run!

**BlondeHottie:** 5

**Edward AMC:** Emmett GO!

**Grizzly EMC:** Oh Crap!

**Grizzly EMC has signed off **

**BlondeHottie has signed off **

**Shopping101: **Emmett will lose

**Edward AMC:** -nods head-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Alice! If you were Invisible woman you would be the greatest at it! Every1 will love you! You would be leader of the Fantastic 4!

**Shopping101: **aww Jazzy!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Am I forgiven?

**Shopping101:** I can never stay mad at you! Love you.

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **I love you too!

**Shopping101:** Bella, Edward, Jazzy let's go outside. Bella bring the popcorn!

**Be11a xo:** Now I see why you wanted to make popcorn

**Edward AMC:** It all makes sense. To watch Emmett and Rose! I knew something was up when you were singing 'Shut up' by simple plan.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Those physical fights they have get pretty intense so they usually go outside.

**Be11a xo:** Good thing they are indestructible!

**Shopping101: **YES! Let's go! –Grabs Jasper's hand-

**Shopping101 has signed off**

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off**

**Be11a xo has signed off **

**Edward AMC has signed off **

* * *

**A/N: **K people! I have made another chapter quite fast thanks to the reviews and everyone who put my story on story alert! REVIEW MOREPLEASE! It's my last week of school this week and I got, graudation and the dance and stuff. So I will update after! aww I promise Ill be working on the chapter a bit though! so right now u all must click that button that says SUBMIT REVIEW! k thanks! oh and check out my 2 other Twilight stories! One is and Edward/Bella story and the other is an Alice/Jasper story!


	3. Chapter 3: the dog

Chapter 3 

**Be11a xo has signed on **

BigBadWolf has signed on

**Be11a xo: **Jake?

**BigBadWolf: **I see Charlie wrote down my screen name correctly.

**Be11a xo:** aww Jake! I've missed you tons!

**BigBadWolf:** Same here, Bells. What have you been up too?

**Be11a xo:** stuff

**BigBadWolf:** What kind of stuff?

**Be11a xo:** wedding stuff and preparing for…um well you know.

**BigBadWolf:** -sigh- yeah. I'm really going to miss you.

**Be11a xo:** me too. But I can visit.

**BigBadWolf:** The treaty.

**Be11a xo:** Oh right. Well we have AIM and E-mail.

**BigBadWolf:** Yeah…

**BigBadWolf:** I love you

**Be11a xo:** Jake, please not now.

**BigBadWolf: **I know Bells, sorry. So let's talk about something else. This is very depressing.

**Be11a xo:** Okay well I like your sn )

**BigBadWolf:** Thx. I think it suites me well.

**Shopping101 has signed on**

**Shopping101: **BELLA! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF?

**Be11a xo:** I'm talking to Jacob!

**Shopping101:** Oh sorry! Edward got really worried. He'll be on in a few seconds. I could see you talking too yourself and-well-we thought you were drunk or high or something. Sorry.

**Be11a xo:** -rolls eyes- sorry, Jake. You still gonna stay on?

**BigBadWolf:** Course I will, Bells.

**Shopping101: **Hello Jacob

**BigBadWolf: **Hello Alice

**Be11a xo:** Good you're civil

**Edward AMC has signed on**

**Edward AMC: **Bella, love. I just read Alice's mind. Thank god you're not crazy! I love you

**Be11a xo:** ily too, but u r so overprotective!

**BigBadWolf:** He soo is!

**Edward AMC:** -groans- who invited the dog?

**Be11a xo:** Edward! Be civil, like Alice!

**Edward AMC: **Fine

**Edward AMC: **Hello pup

**BigBadWolf:** Hello leech

**Be11a xo:** -rolls eyes-

**Shopping101:** Seriously, how did u get in this Chatroom?

**BigBadWolf:** Quil's a computer geek

**Edward AMC: **-sigh- Bella, u at Charlies?

**Be11a xo:** yup, my room. Come through the window it's open like it always is. Charlie is out at the station. I miss you so much!

**Edward AMC:** On my way

**Edward AMC has signed off **

**BigBadWolf:** -gags-

**Be11a xo:** Jacob!

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on **

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Hey Alice, Bella.

**Shopping101: **Hi baby!

**BigBadWolf:** -rolls eyes-

**Be11a xo: **Jacob Black!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Why is _he _here?

**BigBadWolf:** Quil's a computer geek.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** ok

**BigBadWolf: **yup

**Grizzly EMC has signed on**

**Grizzly EMC: **Hey guys! The wolf somehow got into the chat room! Go and hide!

**Be11a xo:** Emmett, you do realize I'm friends with Jacob right? And that I know he's here and I'm cool with it?

**Grizzly EMC:** …

**BigBadWolf:** LMAO

**Be11a xo:** haha. Oh Edwards, here! Brb

**Be11a xo** **is away **

**Grizzly EMC:** Hey Jacob! Go read Bella's away message.

**BigBadWolf:** No

**Grizzly EMC:** I'll tell you it anyway it says: _With my one and ONLY true love Edward. Cell _

**BigBadWolf:** Did she really capitalize ONLY?

**Grizzly EMC:** yessss

**BigBadWolf:** …

**Be11a xo has signed on**

**Edward AMC has signed on **

**Be11a xo:** Hi Edward!! Ily

**Edward AMC: **I love you to Bella! I can't wait till we get married and then you will be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen!

**Be11a xo: **yeah and-… -jaw drops-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** what happened?

**Be11a xo:** Edward just stuck his tongue out to the computer screen!

**Grizzly EMC:** …

**Shopping101:** lol

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** why?

**BigBadWolf:** I bet he was trying to make me jealous! He was until he did that! Lmfao

**Edward AMC:** … -glares at Bella-

**Be11a xo:** Aww I'm sorry Eddie! I love you lot's!

**BigBadWolf:** Eddie?

**Be11a xo:** Shut up Jake!

**BigBadWolf:** aww okay but Is Eddie boy jealous of the wolf? :p oh and for the record I did not stick my tongue at the computer screen!

**Grizzly EMC: **hahaha

**Edward AMC:** Emmett!

**Grizzly EMC:** Oh come on! You gotta admit that was funny?!

**Edward AMC:** …

**Shopping101:** Okay so Bella, you'll love tonight's movie! It's one of Jazzy's and my fav's

**Be11a xo: **Which is?

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Across the Universe

**Shopping101:** You'll love it

**Grizzly EMC:** I'm bored

**Be11a xo:** So what do you want to do?

**Grizzly EMC:** idk Oh let's play a game, to pass the time.

**Shopping101:** oh fun Emmett

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** At least it turns out well, right Alice?

**Shopping101: -**whisper's in Jaspers ear.

**BigBadWolf:** Can I play?

**Grizzly EMC: **Sure

**Edward AMC:** Why?

**Grizzly EMC:** Congratulations Edward! Thank you for volunteering to go first!

**Edward AMC: **I didn't

**Grizzly EMC:** Oh well. Anyway the came is called 'first' all you have to do is I say I word and you say or well type the first thing that pops in your head.

**BigBadWolf:** Sounds easy

**Be11a xo:** -sighs- nothing is easy with these vampires.

**Shopping101: **lol

**Grizzly EMC:** Ready Edward?

**Edward AMC:** Sure

**Grizzly EMC:** Okay. Here I go

**Grizzly EMC:** food

**Edward AMC: **mountain lion

**BigBadWolf:** Sicko!

**Be11a xo:** Jake! Can it!

**Grizzly EMC:** love

**Edward AMC:** Bella

**Be11a xo:** aww ily

**Grizzly EMC: **music

**Edward AMC:** The Beatles

**BigBadWolf:** eww

**Be11a xo:** He's over 100 years old, ya know.

**BigBadWolf:** eww

**Be11a xo:** -rolls eyes-

**Grizzly EMC:** tree

**Edward AMC:** leaves

**Grizzly EMC:** pie

**Edward AMC:** apple

**Be11a xo:** aww Eddie you used to eat apple?

**Edward AMC:** my mom used to make it

**Be11a xo:** aww

**Grizzly EMC:** Jacob

**Edward AMC: **ugly

**BigBadWolf:** wtf? Okay leech I might be a wolf and I might loose my temper and turn into a beast but I am so not ugly! Ask Bella!

**Grizzly EMC: **…

**Shopping101:** …

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Oh Dear god

**Edward AMC:** Bella?

**Be11a xo:** He is hot…

**BigBadWolf:** YEAH! IN YOUR FACE BLOODSUCKER! WOOO!

**Edward AMC:** …

**Be11a xo:** - rolls eyes and ignores Jacob- Aww Eddie! I love you more! I'm sorry! Jacob is hot BUT you are like god! In fact you could be god because you are so hot! –Looks at Edward waiting for him to come over and hug me-

**Edward AMC:** -goes to Bella's side and hugs her. Kisses her neck-

**BigBadWolf:** - gag-

**Be11a xo:** Your not mad at me?

**Edward AMC:** I could never be mad at you, love. But I will need to step out for a bit.

**Be11a xo:** Why?

**Edward AMC:** I need to kill Emmett for starting this game!

**Grizzly EMC:** jeez look at the time! Oh what's that Rose? I'll be right there baby!

**Grizzly EMC has signed off **

**Edward AMC:** Emmett! –Kisses Bella- Bye!

**Edward AMC has signed off **

**BigBadWolf:** Bella! Can I come over? The clock is ticking so I want to enjoy every minute I can with you!

**Be11a xo:** Sure see you in a few.

**BigBadWolf has signed off **

**Be11a xo:** Alice tell Edward after he kills Emmett that Jacob is over.

**Shopping101:** Sure Bella! Bye!

**Be11a xo: **Bye! I'll see you guys later for across the universe. By Jasper!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Bye Bella

**Be11a xo has signed off **

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Edward's here! Want to watch him kill Emmett?

**Shopping101:** I'll make popcorn!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Bella isn't coming and we can't eat it human food.

**Shopping101:** No Jazzy not to eat to throw at them!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Sounds entertaining :)

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off **

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**A/N: It took a while but I finally finished the next chapter! I had writers block and today was my last day of school finally! So no more pencils and no more books which means faster updates! Okay so please REVIEW!! Thx to everyone who has put me on story alert! **


	4. Chapter 4: mahaha

Chapter 4 

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Shopping101: **Bella! U have 2 get off now!

**Be11a xo: **Why?

**Mikkkke has signed on **

**Be11a xo:** Go get Edward

**Shopping101 is invisible**

**Mikkkke: **Hey Bella.

**Be11a xo:** Hi Mike. How did you get into this Chatroom?

**Mikkkke:** Strangest thing your friend…Jacob got me in. His friend Quit-no Quil

**Be11a xo:** …

**Mikkkke:** Yeah so what's up?

**Be11a xo: **nothing just hanging out

**Mikkkke:** at your house?

**Be11a xo:** yupp

**Mikkkke:** u doing anything tonight?

**Be11a xo:** mike…

**Mikkkke:** cuzz I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or out to diner.

**Edward AMC has signed on **

**Be11a xo: **Edward!

**Edward AMC: **Hi Bella! …Mike

**Mikkkke:** Edward

**Edward AMC:** How did you get in here?

**Mikkkke:** Bella's friend…Jacob got me in. His friend Quil.

**Edward AMC:** Oh

**Edward AMC:** Well I need to go kill a werewolf so ill be back later.

**Be11a xo:** Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!

**Edward AMC:** please, baby.

**Be11a xo:** I'll kill him later, promise.

**Edward AMC:** I love you

**Be11a xo:** I love you too.

**Mikkkke: **Ok then. So anyway Bella, about tonight…

**Edward AMC: **Sorry Mike. FYI Bella and me are dating.

**Mikkkke:** oh I know, but I can try to win her over too.

**Be11a xo:** But Mike I don't like you that way.

**Mikkkke: **But you will! Mahahahaha!!

**Be11a xo:** …

**Edward AMC:** …

**Edward AMC:** Im going to marry her you know.

**Be11a xo:** true

**Mikkkke:** Lauren stole your boxers!

**Edward AMC:** when?

**Mikkkke:** When you and your family were all out of the house last week.

**Edward AMC:** we went camping

**Mikkkke: **So Bella, Jessica gave me your number. I g2g I'll text you later, k?

**Be11a xo: **I just threw up a little in my mouth. –Sarcasm-

**Mikkkke has signed off **

**Shopping101 is available **

**Shopping101: **Ewww! He's such a pervert!

**Edward AMC:** Alice, did you know Lauren took my boxers?

**Shopping101:** So Bella, eww I can't believe he went Mahahahaha.

**Edward AMC: **Alice don't ignore me!

**Shopping101: **Yeah. Hehe. No way I was going to tell you! Lol. It took you a week to realize this?

**Edward AMC: **Yeah.

**Shopping101:** btw they were your superman boxers. Hehe

**Edward AMC:** Alice!

**Be11a xo:** Aww Eddie! That's so cute! Ily

**Edward AMC:** If I was human I would blush

**Be11a xo:** You're so sexy!

**Edward AMC: **So r u!

**Be11a xo:** I wanna bang you!!

**Shopping101:** …

**Be11a xo:** That wasn't me!! It was Jacob! He snuck up behind me and scared me so I fell off the computer chair and he wrote it! –Turns tomato red-

**Be11a xo:** I HATE YOU JACOB!

**Edward AMC:** …

**Be11a xo:** -throws pillow at Jacob- aww Eddie are you sad cuzz it was Jacob who wrote that. I do wanna bang you! –turns tomato red again-

**Edward AMC:** thx Bella. But I'm a little disturbed Jacob wants to bang me.

**Shopping101:** lmao

**Be11a xo:** -Nicely pushes Bella from chair and pushes her on bed. Starts typing- EWW I DON'T WANT TO BANG YOU, LEECH. BUT WAIT TILL I TELL THE PACK YOU WEAR SUPERMAN BOXERS! LOL I mean I thought you were a briefs guy. Lmfao

**Edward AMC: **damn dog

**Edward AMC:** I really want to break your jaw!

**Be11a xo: **OH CRAP! DAMNIT Bella!

**Edward AMC:** what?

**Be11a xo:** Bella got her dad's baseball bat! –Hits me and I fal

**Be11a xo:** I'm back but for not to long! This is for Jacob and how he got Mike in the Chatroom and for him going to tell the pack about your sexy boxers!

**Edward AMC:** Oh I'll come and watch! I love you Bella!

**Be11a xo:** Love you too, want to come Alice?

**Shopping101:** Yupp! Edward can I drive the Volvo?

**Edward AMC:** No

**Be11a xo:** Bye see you later.

**Be11a xo went away **

**Shopping101: **Oh please! I'll owe your for a century!

**Edward AMC:** We are not having this conversation!

**Shopping101:** Yeah we are and I wonder what would happen if I told Bella and Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose about how you do wear briefs!

**Edward AMC:** -gasp- How? Damn! Fine! I hate you!

**Shopping101:** Love you!

**Shopping101 went away **

**Edward AMC went away **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**(a/n: I will now till you all there away messages and buddy info's. hehehe) **

**Bella's: **_Trying to Kill Jacob! texxxt. ily Edward_

**_Bella's Buddy Info: _**

**_I love Edward Cullen_**

**_I am Switzerland _**

**Edwards: **_With Alice watching Bella kill Jacob_

**_Edward's Buddy Info : _**

**_I love Bella Swan with all my heart. No one can compare._**

**Alice's: **_With Edward and Bella!Driving the Volvo! Call me Jasper, ily!_

**_Jasper Hale has my heart! _**

**_shopping should be a sport_**

* * *

**A/N:** I really wanted to post this! My writers block is gone and it's SUMMER! WOO! This chapter is a celebration! So show me you loved it and review! It will make me so happy if you REVIEW AND PUT ME ON STORY ALERT! Okay so hope everyone is having an awesome summer! Thx guys, byee for now!


	5. Chapter 5: volvo

_**A/N: Okay so I just want to thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my story. I looked at my stats today and I have over 1000 hits. I am extremely happy. Thank you so much. So right now I am doing a little Bella and Jasper talk and then everyone else will come in. hehe it's funny. Oh and I also updated my Bella&Edward story 'Time to Tell' Please R&R! Also I have a Jasper&Alice story called "Living on Love" Please R&R!**_

Chapter 5 

**Be11a xo has signed on**

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on **

**Be11a xo: **Hi Jasper

**JaSp3r Ha1e**: Hi Bella

**Be11a xo: **what's up?

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **nothing really, you?

**Be11a xo:** Sitting on the floor, hiding.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Why? You okay?

**Be11a xo:** Mike is stalking me!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Is Edward there?

**Be11a xo:** He will come later He had to go to Laurens house and try to get his boxers. Lol.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** lol I feel bad.

**Be11a xo:** That he has too go threw Lauren's underwear drawer? Me too. –Cringes-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Yeah but the boxers are at Jessica's house. Alice told me Lauren stole them and gave them to Jessica. Apparently she like is worshiping them. …

**Be11a xo:** omg! Well he better get here fast, does Alice know Mike is stalking me?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** I'll ask. H/o

**Be11a xo:** k. thx Jasper.

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Shopping101**: Edward will be there soon! OMC Bella! I don't read into Mike's future decisions I always watch your future but- I didn't see it coming.

**Be11a xo:** Don't blame yourself, Alice! –Stands on knees and peeks outside, groans and sits back down- He's sitting in his jeep and-

**Shopping101**: He got a jeep?

**Be11a xo:** Yeah. Anyway he's just sitting in there staring at my house. I want to call Charlie but he won't believe me. Ughh I'm sure he sees's me hiding and thinks I like him! Ewww!

**Shopping101**: OMG Bella I just had a vision!

**Be11a xo:** which was?

**Shopping101**: If I tell you it won't happen but trust me you will love it!

**Edward AMC has signed on **

**Edward AMC: **Bella! Don't worry love. I'll be there soon.

**Be11a xo:** Edward are you on the internet on your phone?

**Edward AMC:** yes

**Be11a xo:** and driving?

**Edward AMC:** yes

**Be11a xo:** So your Iming me and driving at the same time?

**Edward AMC:** yes

**Be11a xo:** so let me get this straight you're driving over 100 mph and not looking at the road?

**Edward AMC:** yes, but Bella Im invincible

**Be11a xo:** Are you almost at my house?

**Edward AMC:** Yes.

**Shopping101**:Oh Edward, do me a favor?

**Edward AMC:** Depends on what it is.

**Shopping101**: Look up

**Edward AMC:** -glances up and sajufhjsafhasiih

**Be11a xo:** -gasp-Oh Alice! He didn't!

**Shopping101**: You heard the crash Bella. Jasper and I didn't. Please tell us what happened.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Crash?

**Be11a xo:** -slowly gets up to sit on window still- OMC! Edward crashed into mike's jeep!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Is mike ok?

**Be11a xo:** He seems to be but the jeep's front and the Volvo's front are totaled. Edward is getting out of the car now and talking to Mike.

**BlondeHottie has signed on **

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**Grizzly EMC: **Alice just filled us in. What's happening now, Bella?

**Be11a xo:** Well now Mike is getting out of the Jeep. Edward is yelling and using lots of hand motions. OMC! He just pointed at me and Mike is starring at me. Okay now I can't hear what Edward is saying but he's lifting Mike by the collar of his shirt.

**Grizzly EMC:** He probably won't tell you Bella because he's such a prude but He'll tell me everything he said.

**BlondeHottie:** -Smacks Emmett upside the head-

**Grizzly EMC:** Oww!

**Be11a xo:** OMC! Now Mike is like backing away and………

**Shopping101**: -gasp-

**Grizzly EMC:** What's wrong Bella?

**Be11a xo:** Mike just looked straight at me and said "I love you Isabella Swan! I will win you over! Mwahahahahahahaha!" Okay so now he just jumped into his jeep and drove away!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** …

**Grizzly EMC:** …

**BlondeHottie:** …ewww

**Be11a xo: **Can one of you guys come over…or two?

**Grizzly EMC:** Why?

**Be11a xo: **Because Edward isn't coming in to embrace me. He's now just sitting by his Volvo staring at it and-Oh dear god- he's like petting it.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** …

**Shopping101**: lol

**Be11a xo:** Alice this is your fault anyway!! So you said I would like this future even I only like half of it! I don't like to see the love of my life sad! It makes me sad!

**Shopping101**: Yeah I know! But you needed to know how strong his love for the Volvo was.

**Be11a xo:** That's the ONE and ONLY thing I do not need to know about my fiancée!!

**Grizzly EMC:** oh and Bella btw Jasper and I are going to get Edward away from the car. Rose you should come too, and then you can fix it.

**BlondeHottie:** No I'll stay here. After you get Edward separated from _Kelsey_ bring him back to the house. I'll be waiting in the garage.

**Be11a xo:** Alice I- WAIT! HE NAMED HIS VOLVO?

**BlondeHottie has signed off **

**Be11a xo:** Oh and thx Emmett and Jasper.

**Grizzly EMC:** np

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **np

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off **

**Grizzly EMC has signed off **

**Be11a xo: **Alice!? Why didn't you tell me he named it? AND YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO CRASH!

**Shopping101**: Yeah. So Bella are the boys there yet?

**Be11a xo:** -glares at computer screen- Yeah there here. They ran here through the woods. Anyway, I think Edward is crying. Vampires can't produce tears but if he could he'd be seriously crying tears of salt water! Okay so Emmett and Jasper just grabbed his arms and are pulling him away. Emmett is now standing him up straight and yelling "Look at me! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Look at me! "

**Shopping101**: RofL

**Be11a xo: **OMC! Emmett just slapped Edward! Across the face! –Screams out window! No fighting in public! -

**Shopping101**: Bella, I asked Jazzy to do something for me. Considering I saw this all beforehand.

**Shopping101**: He just videotaped all of it! Lol rofl!

**Be11a xo: **-gasp- you're evil! I'm getting off and helping my boyfriend!

**Be11a xo** **has signed off **

**Shopping101**: This should be even more interesting now that I can see Bella yelling at Edward for naming the car! Edward almost killing Emmett in the living room where they will break a lamp! Esme will be very mad that they were fighting and being immature and that Edward was reacting over the Volvo! Then in front of Bella she will send not Emmett but Edward to his room! Oooo and I am talking to myself but I also see myself cuddling with Jazzy! I always cuddle with Jasper when we finally get some piece and quiet which is usally at 3:00am! Yay! I better go!

**Shopping101 has signed off **

* * *

**A/N: Wow I updated 'Time to tell' yesterday and now today 'Aol Instant Messenger' I'm on a roll!! So did you guys like it? Show me your love and REVIEW! Thx! K now go and REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: school

AIM

_**A/N: hey guys. I know chapter 5 went OOC, sorry. Any who I'll try and keep them in character. So go on and Read then Review! Thanks. **_

Chapter 6 

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Be11a xo:** Eddie you there?

**Edward AMC: **Bella? Aren't you supposed to be in English?

**Be11a xo:** I am )

**Edward AMC:** Alice has turned you into a monster.

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Be11a xo:** I'd better be a sexy monster! –Blushes-

**Shopping101: **-gasp- Did Bella just say something sexy?

**Be11a xo:** oh like you didn't know?

**Shopping101:** Oh I knew. I also knew you would turn bright red and everyone in class is looking at you.

**Be11a xo:** Yeah. They all just turned away. I just heard Tyler say "The usual Bella."

**Edward AMC: **lol

**Be11a xo:** -glares-

**Edward AMC:** Sorry love. I love you so much. More than anything!

**Be11a xo: **more than Kelsey?!

**Edward AMC:** Yes Bella more that Kelsey. You are the only thing that matters to me.

**Be11a xo:** aww I love you Eddie

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**Grizzly EMC**: -sighs- I'm a big "college man" now. So guys how's high school going?

**Be11a xo:** Boring

**Edward AMC:** Boring

**Shopping101:** Boring. I already know all of this stuff. I hate how we have to just keep going to school!

**Grizzly EMC**:haha! So Alice any phone sex with Jasper lately?

**Shopping101:** -glares-

**Grizzly EMC**: -points and laughs-

**Edward AMC:** She's doing it right now actually

**Shopping101:** Edward!

**Edward AMC:** lol

**Shopping101:** -Hits Edward with baseball bat-

**Be11a xo:** -gasp- did you just virtually attack my fiancé?

**Shopping101: **yupp

**Be11a xo:** -get's another baseball bat and hits Alice with it 3 times-

**Grizzly EMC**: Wow

**Edward AMC:** whoa Bella

**Shopping101:** -cough- moving on. Bella you should have phone sex with Edward.

**Edward AMC:** NO!

**Be11a xo:** NO! –Turns bright red-

**Grizzly EMC**: lmao we all need therapy.

**Mikkkke has signed on**

**Grizzly EMC**: Hey Mike! How are you doing kid? How are you and Jessica? Did you get past 2nd base yet? If you stalk Bella again I will hunt you down and brake you like a twig.

**Mikkkke has signed off **

**Edward AMC:** -gives Emmett a virtual high five-

**Grizzly EMC**: Nice one my brother!

**Be11a xo:** So Edward what did you do with your boxers that Lauren took?

**Edward AMC:** I was going to make a fire in the backyard and burn them but I lost them again.

**Grizzly EMC**: I took them )

**Be11a xo:** …

**Edward AMC:** …why?

**Grizzly EMC**: I blew them up. It was fun to watch. Lot's of pretty colors.

**Shopping101:** -stares-

**Be11a xo: **lol

**BlondeHottie has signed on**

**Edward AMC:** -rolls eyes- what does Rose see in you?

**Grizzly EMC**: My good lucks my-

**BlondeHottie: **Emmett is strong, protective, loving, good-looking, and very romantic.

**Edward AMC:** How is he romantic?

**BlondeHottie:** Ill say a few things. Romantic walks on the beach at night, cuddling-

**Edward AMC:** OKAY ENOUGH. Sadly I've already had my fair share of mental pictures but I think we all get the point.

**Be11a xo:** aww Eddie! Oh and btw I miss you!

**Shopping101:** I just can't wait till summer. It's going to be amazing!

**Be11a xo:** very. I love you, Eddie.

**Edward AMC: **I love you too.

**Be11a xo:** Nothing can keep us apart.

**Da mama has returned from being invisible. **

**Edward AMC: **Oh

**Be11a xo: **My

**Edward AMC:** Cullen

**Shopping101:** Damnit! I didn't see this coming.

**Grizzly EMC**: lol you guys are so busted!

**Da mama: **Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Alice Cullen! And Isabella Marie Swan! I believe you all are still in school! If you three don't sign off right now you will be in more trouble than you already are!

**Edward AMC:** Sorry Esme

**Shopping101:** Sorry

**Be11a xo:** Sorry

**Edward AMC has signed off**

**Shopping101 has signed off**

**Be11a xo has signed off **

**Grizzly EMC**: Do Rose and I have to go? We are college kids now.

**Da mama:** -glares-

**BlondeHottie:** Emmett and I were just leaving. –Grabs Emmett's hand-

**BlondeHottie has signed off**

**Grizzly EMC: **-and runs like hell-

**Grizzly EMC** **has signed off **

**Da mama:** -rolls eyes- teenagers.

**Da mama has signed off **

* * *

**_A/N: I have had major writers block so i'm sorry for not updateing. Please REVIEW because i love you reviews! Thx_**


	7. Chapter 7: advil

AIM

_**A/N: **_**This chapter should be fun. –Laughs evilly- **

Chapter 7

**Chief S has signed on **

**BigBadWolf has signed on **

**BigBadWolf: **Charlie?

**Chief S: **Yes?

**BigBadWolf:** Wow you got an sn?!

**Chief S:** sn?

**BigBadWolf: **-rolls eyes- Charlie, man! Get with the times!

**Chief S:** I am with the times! I'm cool

**BigBadWolf:** lol

**Chief S:** lol?

**BigBadWolf:** Nope, not even close.

**Edward AMC has signed on **

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**Edward AMC: **Why is the wolf here?

**Grizzly EMC:** Yeah and who's Chief S…Charlie?

**Chief S:** Yes. Edward and who are you grizzly?

**Grizzly EMC:** Emmett

**Chief S:** All right.

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Be11a xo:** Edward! I love you!

**Edward AMC:** Bella not the best t

**Chief S:** Bella? Hey! What do you think?

**Be11a xo:** Dad?! What…How?

**Chief S: **Well Bells the Internet is very unsafe especially chartrooms I'm just making sure everything is well in them

**Be11a xo: **But why choose this one?

**Chief S:** Because you're my daughter and I'm just making sure th

**Be11a xo: **But I'm 18!

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Edward AMC:** Hey Pup? Did you have anything to do with this?

**Chief S:** Whom are you talking to anyway?

**Edward AMC:** ...Jacob

**Chief S:** I got into this Chatroom because the station got a call today from well he wanted to be known as Mr. always hot. He said there were some weird and disturbing things happening.

**Shopping101:** Oh hi Charlie!

**Chief S:** Alice! Hi! How are you hun?

**Shopping101:** Fine Charlie and there is no need to worry about this Chatroom it's completely safe!

**Be11a xo:** Jacob your always at a not normal temperature in body heat…

**BigBadWolf:** -sighs- Yes Bella, Then you may now call Mr. always hot I guess

**Edward AMC:** Jacob I really do hate you

**Chief S:** -grabs gun-

**Grizzly EMC:** Bella…

**Be11a xo:** Dad! Wtf? Don't you dare shoot my boyfriend

**Chief S has signed off **

**Shopping101:** We need to put the house on lockdown! NOWW!

**Edward AMC:** He's actually going to come over and try to shoot me?

**Shopping101:** No. Hahaha jk

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Anyone know why Emmett is sunning around the house screaming 'He has a gun'?

**Shopping101:** ROFL

**Be11a xo:** lol

**Edward AMC:** Actually this is not a laughing matter. Emmett has a fear of guns and Charlie holding a gun.

**Shopping101:** Bella, your probably confused

**Be11a xo:** Yes, explain please

**Shopping101:** Well we were playing truth or dare and I dared Emmett to try some Advil and well when vampires have Advil they get delusional. And well he thought Charlie was in the house chasing him with a gun.

**Be11a xo:** Didn't you know he would freak out?

**Shopping101:** Yeah. Rose burned my favorite pair of shoes and my favorite top! (

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Yeah. Then Alice and Rose had like a world war 3 going.

**Da mama has signed on **

**Da mama:** WHO GAVE EMMETT ADVIL?

**Edward AMC:** Charlie got a screen name and we'll he was trying to be funny and then he signed off and Alice told everyone to go on lockdown and that Charlie was coming to the house with a gun…so it's all Alice's fault!

**Da mama:** MARY ALICE HALE CULLEN!

**Doctor C has signed on **

**Doctor C:** I think Emmett had Advil again. He's duct taping the widows and pushing furniture up on the doors.

**Da mama has signed off **

**Edward AMC:** Bella always keep in mind to never ever mess with the furniture. Esme will go all evil on you.

**Be11a xo:** -gulps-

**Edward AMC:** Carlisle! Alice made him freak out!

**Doctor C:** Alice!

**Be11a xo: **hehe

**BlondeHottie has signed on **

**BlondeHottie: **WHY IS MY HUSBAND ACTING LIKE SOMEONE GAVE HIM ADVIL AGAIN! AND WHY IS HE YELLING 'CHARLIE IS COMING! HE HAS A GUN!'? AND 'I HATE JACOB BLACK!'?

**Be11a xo: **Jake? You still here?

**BigBadWolf:** Yeah. You guys are like the Jerry Springer show! Fun to watch!

**Be11a xo:** -rolls eyes-

**Shopping101: **NO!!

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**Edward AMC:** Wow Rose is truly completely pissed off.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** What is rose going to do this time?

**Edward AMC:** Cut Alice's credit cards.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** I should probably calm them down.

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off **

**Be11a xo:** Eddie can you pick me up? I wanna see Emmett all like crazy.

**Edward AMC:** of course

**Edward AMC has signed off **

**Be11a has signed off **

**Doctor C has signed off **

**BigBadWolf:** Am I the only one left?

**BigBadWolf:** Ughh! I wonder what's on TV.

**BigBadWolf has signed off**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys REVIEW! tHX! lOVE YOU ALLL! **


	8. Chapter 8: baby names

_**A/N: **_**Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation and then I was reading Breaking Dawn and I got in trouble. This chapter will be fun and some Breaking dawn inspiration stuff. Also I would like to thank ShadowsKiss5 for one of the ideas. R&R! **

Chapter 8

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Edward AMC has signed on **

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on **

**Be11a xo: **Eddie! I've been thinking.

**Edward AMC: **About what, love?

**Be11a xo: **I know it can't happen but you must dream with me all right?

**Edward AMC:** All right, love. What is it?

**Be11a xo:** If we could have kids of our own, what would we name them?

**Edward AMC:** idk. I really haven't put much thought into it. What are your ideas?

**Shopping101:** Oh Bella! Can Jazz and I help too? It can't happen so I can't see it in the future. Though I wish I could see it. But anyway please!

**Be11a xo:** Of course.

**Be11a xo: **So I was thinking if it was a boy it could be…Jacob.

**Edward AMC:** -glares-

**Be11a xo:** aww come on Eddie! My second choice is Edward Jr.

**Edward AMC:** Second choice?! You pick a dog over me?!

**Be11a xo:** Yeah cause after I'm changed I don't get to see Jake anymore.

**Edward AMC:** -glares-

**Shopping101:** Well Edward what are your ideas for boys names?

**Edward AMC: -**thinks-

**Shopping101:** Fine! Get back to us! Mine are Aaron, Alfredo, and

**Be11a xo:** Alfredo!? No way in hell is my baby going to be named after a pasta dish!

**Shopping101:** It's a nice name!

**Be11a xo:** NO!!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **How about Andrew?

**Edward AMC:** Why are we doing all A names? Does anyone else notice this?

**Be11a xo: **Nice thinking Jasper! Better than Alice!

**Shopping101:** Hey!!

**Edward AMC:** Bella? How about Anthony?

**Be11a xo:** aww your middle name! I love it!

**Be11a xo:** Okay so what do you guys think? Anthony Jacob Cullen.

**Edward AMC:** I can live with that

**Shopping101: **nice. I'm saying it out loud now. It so works!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** It's true. She is really saying it out loud. Repeatedly.

**Edward AMC:** Yes she is! Shut up Alice!

**Shopping101:** Fine Eddie! I'll say it in my head over and over again!

**Edward AMC:** DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!

**Shopping101: **Okay so anyway. Maybe Alfredo should be his middle name instead of Jacob!

**Be11a xo:** -burns Alice's clothes-

**Shopping101:** -gasp-

**Edward AMC:** -cough- moving on. What if we had a daughter?

**Shopping101:** Oh my Cullen! I swear to you Bella and Edward! That if you had a daughter I would dress her and she would be the trendiest baby in the entire universe!

**Be11a xo:** Thx Alice.

**Shopping101:** Oh what about Samantha? It's nice!

**Edward AMC:** I like it.

**Be11a xo:** cute. I was thinking Renesme

**Shopping101: **What?

**Edward AMC:** Um Bella I don't think the name exists.

**Be11a xo:** Well it should its Rene and Esme combined. I love it.

**Be11a xo:** And it does exist! It would be an amazing name! –Reads Breaking Dawn and smiles-

**Shopping101:** wtf is breaking dawn?

**Be11a xo:** A book!

**Edward AMC:** Never heard of it. Jasper is the reader in the family. Jazz you ever hear of it?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Nope. But that would be a nice name for a book.

**Be11a xo:** But i

**Shopping101:** Okay moving on. What other names?

**Edward AMC:** How about Elizabeth? After my mother?

**Be11a xo:** How about Renesme Elizabeth Cullen?

**Edward AMC:** Your not going to let the Renesme thing go are you, love?

**Be11a xo: **Nope –sticks out tongue-

**BlondeHottie has signed on **

**BigBadWolf has signed on **

**BigBadWolf: **Hello Bella! Hello leeches!

**BlondeHottie: **KILL HIM! AND I NEED BACKUP!

**Shopping101:** Where did Emmett's future go?

**Edward AMC:** Oh no.

**Be11a xo:** Hello? Human here. What's going on?

**BlondeHottie: **JACOB BLACK!

**BlondeHottie has signed off **

**Be11a xo:** Jake! What did you do?

**BigBadWolf:** -rocks back and forth- gave Emmett Advil!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Huh. Well that would explain the screaming downstairs.

**Be11a xo:** How?

**BigBadWolf:** It wasn't easy let me tell you. After what happened with Emmett and the Charlie thing on here. I took that information and used it. Emmett just came back from hunting I believe and while he was out there with Blondie, Doc and Esme. Me Quil and Embry all held him down when he wasn't looking and forced it into his mouth and made him swallow. Then we ran away. I ran home and I'm hiding from Sam.

**Edward AMC:** You moronic dog!

**BigBadWolf: **That's me! Now who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

**Be11a xo:** -rolls eyes-

**Be11a xo:** Edward! What's happening with Emmett?!

**Edward AMC:** The usual. Him running around the house. Putting furniture up at the door screaming 'Charlie is coming!'

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** He's also screaming something new 'the squirrels'

**Shopping101:** Ugh! Come on Jazz let's go help!

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off **

**Edward AMC:** Bella I'm going straight to your house! Emmett might try and attack you again and I WON'T let that happened!

**Be11a xo:** Okay. I love you!

**Edward AMC has signed off **

**BigBadWolf:** Bells, we still best friends?

**Be11a xo: **Always. Even though you are a complete moron!

**BigBadWolf:** That's my girl.

**BigBadWolf:** Oh no! Sam is here!

**BigBadWolf has signed off **

**Be11a xo:** Oh Edwards here!

**Be11a xo has signed off **

* * *

A/N: Okay so please REVIEW! Thankyou all so much for all your support! I'll try and update ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9: caps

_**A/N: big authors note at the bottom please read it! **_

Chapter 9

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Edward AMC has signed on **

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**Grizzly EMC:** THE TREATY IS SO OVER! SORRY BELLA I'M KILLING JACOB!

**Be11a xo:** Emmett you can't! It'll ruin everything!

**Edward AMC: **Emmett if you kill Jacob I'll tell Rosalie about the magazines in y

**Grizzly EMC: **-gasp- You wouldn't?!

**Edward AMC:** I have her number. It would only take a second.

**Grizzly EMC:** Oh fine the dog can live!

**Be11a xo:** thank you!

**Grizzly EMC:** whatever

**Edward AMC: **Oh no

**Shopping101 has signed on**

**Bella xo: **what?

**Shopping101: **OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GAWD!

**Grizzly EMC:** -runs and hides in closet-

**Edward AMC:** -backs away-

**Bella xo:** -backs away with Eddie-

**Shopping101:** BELLA! OH MY GOD! YOU NEED TO CHOOSE FLOWERS.

**Bella xo:** Alice I s

**Shopping101:** BELLA HURRY NOW! IM THE PHYSIC YOU KNOW! EDWARD DON'T AKS ME ANY QUESTIONS AND EMMETT GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!

**Edward AMC:** Is it really necessary to still be using caps?

**Shopping101:** YES

**BigBadWolf has signed on**

**Grizzly EMC:** Kay. I'm out and back here.

**BigBadWolf: **Out of where?

**Grizzly EMC:** The closet. Oh…hello Jacob

**BigBadWolf:** Hi. Wait so you just came out of the closet?

**Grizzly EMC:** You're dumber than a human! YES I just came out of the closet!

**Shopping101:** ROFL

**Edward AMC:** -lol with Bella-

**Grizzly EMC:** -scratches head- what?

**Shopping101:** while Emmett figures out his previous conversation with Jacob. BELLA CHOOSE NOW!

**Bella xo: **Um Edward help?

**Edward AMC:** Of course, love, I was thinking o

**Shopping101:** OH THAT WILL WORK WONDERS!

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**Bella xo:** So what was your flower idea that I'm guessing are our flowers now?

**Edward AMC:** White roses.

**Bella xo: **Oh beautiful choice Edward!

**Edward AMC:** Thanks, love.

**Bella xo:** So let's watch a movie. Just you and me and at your house cause of my dad.

**Edward AMC:** What genre, love?

**Bella xo:** Something romantic I was thinki

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Shopping101: **THE NOTEBOOK!

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**BigBadWolf:** She scares me. Must go make runs with Sam and them. Bye Bells.

**BigBadWolf has signed off **

**Bella xo:** Let's go rent the notebook! It's one of my favorites!

**Edward AMC:** Your newest favorite, love?

**Bella xo: **YESS!

**Edward AMC has signed off**

**Bella xo has signed off **

**Grizzly EMC:** Oh crap am I all alone again?

**Grizzly EMC:** Hello?

**Grizzly EMC:** What did I say? I need to think this through. I wonder where Rose is I miss her. Oh Rose!

**Grizzly EMC has signed off**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I know I haven't updated it forever and I'm so sorry! I had major writers block on this story! I've also been busy with school, sports, friends, family, boyfriend. haha so im so sorry! Anyway I know this isn't much it's pretty short but when I have and make more time I will make the next chapter longer! So since I have over a 100 reviews the next chapter is your choice! With your review or you could pm me tell me things you wanna see in my upcoming chapters. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: talking with the boys

AIM

Chapter 10 

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Chief S has signed on **

**Edward AMC went invisible **

**JaSp3r Ha1e went invisible**

**Doctor C went invisible **

**Chief S: **Bella?

**Be11a xo:** oh hey dad… um what's up?

**Chief S:** So you send me a text but with the lingo you kids use these days…what does it say?

**Be11a xo:** I was just letting you know that I'll be having a movie night and a sleepover with Alice and Rosalie tonight. Esme will be there too she's baking cookies.

**Chief S: **Where will the boys be?

**Be11a xo:** Well Carlisle is working late at the hospital and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are going to Seattle till Sunday evening.

**Chief S:** It's Saturday right?

**Be11a xo:** Yes.

**Chief S:** Okay, have fun kid.

**Chief S has signed off **

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Your lying skills have improved, Bella.

**Be11a xo:** Thanks Jasper. Alice doesn't see him figuring out I was lying right?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** No Charlie will be clueless.

**Edward AMC:** But for the record Esme can't bake anything.

**Be11a xo:** How do you know? You think human food is gross anyway.

**Doctor C:** Bella, it's true. I love her truly but the woman almost burned down the house…how many times Edward?

**Edward AMC:** 236 times.

**Be11a xo:** Why did you let her do that 236 times?!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Because she gave us the look.

**Be11a xo:** Which is?

**Doctor C:** Bella each girl has a certain look or way of getting there love, son, father etc to let them have there way. Sometimes we men put our foots down but sometimes we cant resist.

**Be11a xo:** Do I have a look Eddie?

**Edward AMC: **Yes, love. It's so hard to resist.

**Be11a xo: **Jasper does Alice have a look?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Bella you know the answer to that one

**Be11a xo:** lol

**Be11a xo:** But Esme said she really was going to bake.

**Edward AMC:** …

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** …

**Edward AMC:** Carlisle do we have any options?

**Doctor C: **A few. Okay so option one is we remove the oven and microwave.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** That didn't work last time. Remember she used the fireplace and we lost part of the roof. It rained on everything, including Rose's new boots.

**Be11a xo:** She freaked out?

**Edward AMC:** If freaking out is never shutting up for two hours straight than yes she was freaking out. But luckily Emmett ran into a local town and bought the same ones because luckily they were in stock. She was happy after that.

**Doctor C:** We could remove all edible items from the kitchen?

**Edward AMC:** No. Then she will use the cleaning products. And that was horrible last time. –Shivers-

**Be11a xo:** What happened?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** The smell was so strong that some how it filled the entire house and affected everyone, making us all…high.

**Be11a xo:** So basically there were a bunch of vampires who were acting like they were on crack?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Emmet videotaped it. Once the smell deceased and we all became sane again he made copies but the rest of us burned them all right?

**Doctor C:** No Jasper. We hope we burned them all.

**Be11a xo:** Wow you boys really go way out of your way to not hurt her feelings.

**Edward AMC:** She's my mother and I hate hurting her. As do the rest of us.

**Be11a xo:** That's so sweet!

**Be11a xo:** Now before I hear option three can I make a suggestion?

**Doctor C:** Your opinion is always welcome.

**Be11a xo:** Edward you watch the food channel a lot and you seem to like to cook. Jazz, Carlisle has he ever cooked before?

**Edward AMC:** Years ago at another school there was a bake sale being held and all students had to bake something so instead of Esme baking I baked.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** He made pies, cookies, and brownies and all the humans loved them.

**Be11a xo:** Excellent! So Edward just tell Esme you've never baked me cookies before and you really want too. Then if she protests tell her I said I've wanted to try some of your cookies. That's the truth! I'm sure she'll say yes.

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Shopping101: **THAT WILL WORK!

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Well we just got the okay from Alice. So yes the plan will work.

**Doctor C: **Why didn't we think of that?

**Edward AMC: **You mean why didn't we think of that plan that could of saved the 236 times of something catching on fire.

**Shopping101 has signed on**

**Shopping101: **BECAUSE BOYS ARE MORONS

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**Be11a xo:** She is always right.

**Edward AMC:** You think were morons? –Looks hurt-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** -looks hurt-

**Doctor C:** -no comment-

**Be11a xo:** You guys I'm sorry. But boys can be morons, but not all the time. Edward I have never ever thought of you as a moron you're my everything. Jasper you are never a moron. Your quiet, sweet, caring. Carlisle, you're a doctor! You've been around for centuries and I have never thought of you as a moron. Human boys are morons but vampire boys aren't.

**Edward AMC:** I forgive you Bella. I wasn't even mad. I love you.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Were only morons when it comes to our wife's, sometimes.

**Be11a xo:** lol yes

**Doctor C:** Thank you, Bella. You are defiantly a Cullen.

**Edward AMC:** But officially after she say's 'I do'

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Actually officially when the minister says 'Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' Once you kiss then it's finale.

**Edward AMC:** Thanks for ruining my romantic line Jazz.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** haha no problem, bro.

**Edward AMC:** -throws pillow-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** -laughs and dodges pillow-

**Be11a xo:** You guys are so nice to talk to. So any ideas for movies tonight?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Don't worry Bella Alice has a list.

**Be11a xo:** Oh joy. Edward what time you picking me up?

**Edward AMC:** I assume you need to pack up your things and get ready so a half an hour.

**Be11a xo: **Okay. I love you. Bye boys!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** bye

**Doctor C:** bye

**Edward AMC:** bye, love!

**Be11a xo has signed off **

**Edward AMC:** I should probably go and talk to Esme.

**Edward AMC has signed off **

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Alice is calling. Bye, Carlisle.

**Doctor C:** bye

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off**

**Doctor C has signed off **

* * *

**A/N: **i KNOW, I KNOW I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry I have been so busy you have no idea. But today was just a day were I chilled and did nothing but sit in front of the computer for like five hours. I have a life, I just didn't have one today. Also my story is in a twilight communitycalled "twilight humor." Thank you so much!So I hope you liked this chapter. I will updtae as soon as I have time again.I am soo looking forward to seeing the TWILIGHT MOVIE ON NOVEMBER 21! The new trailer is amazing!I also am in love with season 4 of supernatural and laughed so hard when dean screamed like a girl. I love watching Jensen to 'Eye of the Tiger'Please show me your love and REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11: unexpected guest

**A/N: **Hey guys! I got some inspiration from the movie! And so far I've seen in twice and I want to see it a third time! My reaction towards the movie is in my profile. Anyway you may notice a movie quote in here and a very special gust comes to the Chatroom, later on! I would like to thank Bad Wolf Jr for giving me the idea to bring a special guest, celebrity into the Chatroom. R&R!!

Chapter 11 

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Edward AMC has signed on **

**Edward AMC: **Bella, love. I'm sitting right next too you.

**Be11a xo: **I know. But it's fun. And besides this laptop is amazing.

**Edward AMC:** -sigh- Fine. Whatever makes you happy.

**Be11a xo:** And anyway there all arguing about what movie we should watch and stuff, too many voices.

**Edward AMC:** You do have a point.

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on **

**BlondeHottie has signed on **

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Shopping101: **NO!!!!

**Grizzly EMC:** Okay we have a problem!

**Edward AMC: **Were all in the same room. We can just talk aloud.

**Grizzly EMC: **No time for manners, little bro.

**Be11a xo: **Emmett, whats going on?

**Grizzly EMC:** ESME WANTS TO MAKE DINNER FOR YOU! LIKE NOW!

**Edward AMC:** …

**BlondeHottie**: … Alice how much time do we have?

**Shopping101:** 10 minutes! I can't see what she's making yet.

**BlondeHottie**: I should hide my boots.

**Shopping101:** I think it's best if we move our wardrobes to a different house.

**Grizzly EMC:** We need to call Carlisle

**Edward AMC:** Can we talk out loud?

**Be11a xo:** Why isn't Jasper in this conversation?

**Grizzly EMC:** Where's the phone?

**Shopping101:** Too many emotions. He's tuning everyone out with music.

**BlondeHottie**: Alice we should wait to move our things. Until your vision is final at least.

**Shopping101:** I agree.

**Edward AMC:** This is pointless.

**Grizzly EMC:** Where the hell is the gosh damn phone?!

**Edward AMC:** Were wasting time.

**Grizzly EMC: **CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THE FREAKING PHONE IS?!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! TOO MANY EMOTIONS!

**Edward AMC: **WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! TOO MANY THOUGHTS!

**Be11a xo:** Eddie calm down! Are you all right because you're making a weird expression.

**Edward AMC:** I think I have a headache…

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Vampires cant get headaches

**Edward AMC:** Well now they do. At least I do.

**BlondeHottie**: Okay dumb, dumber, and dumbest shut up!

**Edward AMC:** Which one is which?

**BlondeHottie**: Edward don't make me throw your cd collection out the window!

**Edward AMC:** -grabs holy water-

**BlondeHottie**: ?

**Edward AMC:** -throws water on Rose- MAY THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELE YOU! _**(A/N: He's also saying and doing this out loud)**_

**BlondeHottie**: Edward!!!! Ohmigawd my hair!!! Do it again and your _records _will go out the window! And I know you love those more!

**Edward AMC:** Touch my music and I ruin your hair!

**BlondeHottie**: You are such a l

**Shopping101:** The decision has been made!!! She is making Italian!!!!

**BlondeHottie**: Is Bella even Italian?

**Grizzly EMC: **Well, her name is Bella.

**Shopping101:** -stares-

**Edward AMC: **-stares-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** -stares-

**BlondeHottie**: Emmett, honey… -Shakes head-

**Be11a xo: **I think I am Italian. I believe I'm more Irish though. Idk

**Shopping101:** okay moving on Im having a vision

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** What do you see?

**Shopping101:** THE HOUSE JASPER!! THE HOUSE!!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Alice, darling what do you see?

**Shopping101:** -cries- MY CLOTHES! MY SHOES!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** -hugs Alice and doesn't let go- Ssh darling Ssh

**Grizzly EMC: **Edward please read her mind.

**Edward AMC: **-reads mind- if we don't stop Esme the house will catch on fire and burn to the ground!

**Grizzly EMC: **OKAY THAT'S IT!

**Grizzly EMC has signed off **

**BlondeHottie**: Whats he going to do?

**Shopping101:** -stops crying- Ha! He's going to haul Esme out of the kitchen and take her to Carlisle! My clothes will not burn!! –Dances-

**Be11a xo: **Guys can we start watching the movies! Oh and Eddie these cookies you baked are so delicious!

**Edward AMC:** Thanks, love.

**BlondeHottie**: -gags-

**Edward AMC:** ROSE

**BlondeHottie**: what?

**Edward AMC:** MAY

**BlondeHottie**: I'm warning you

**Edward AMC:** THE

**BlondeHottie**: Edward I swear to god

**Meyer73 has signed on**

**Edward AMC:** -grins evilly and throws holy water- MAY THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELE YOU!! _**(A/N: He's doing this, actually. Again!) **_

**Meyer73: **Edward this is really OOC of you.

**Grizzly EMC has signed on**

**Edward AMC:** OOC? Who is this?

**Meyer73:** Oh sorry. I'm Stephenie Meyer. I'm from a different universe.

**Be11a xo:** Emmett! Are you on another screen name or something?

**Grizzly EMC: **No I swear! Edward tell her!

**Edward AMC:** Bella, love. It isn't Emmett. Alice do you see anything?

**Shopping101:** YES! OMG SHE IS REALLY FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE! AND OMG OMG.

**Meyer73:** lol Alice. Shall I tell them or do you want too?

**Shopping101:** I'll tell them!! Okay remember when we were trying to pick out baby names for if Bella and Edward ever had a kid?

**Edward AMC:** Yeah…

**Shopping101:** And Bella thought of Renesmee and we were all like what and she was saying she was reading a book called 'Breaking Dawn' And we all never heard of it?

**Edward AMC:** Yeah

**Be11a xo: **Yeah..

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** yes

**Shopping101:** Well, Bella where did you find that book?

**Be11a xo:** Strangest thing. I walked into my room and it was just lying on the floor. It was open on some page in the 600s or something and I just saw the name and shut the book. How did it get in my room?

**Shopping101:** It fell out of a time whole thingy. Stephenie fell out too but she fell somewhere different. She returns back to her universe in exactly 3 hours and 26 minutes.

**Grizzly EMC: **Wow…Cool! Hi I'm Emmett!

**Meyer73: **Hi Emmett! It's uh nice to meet you. Lol

**Be11a xo:** Hi. What did you mean when you said Edward was OOC?

**Meyer73:** Oh right. Well see in my universe I wrote a book series called the Twilight Saga. Which involves the books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and then finally Breaking Dawn.

**Shopping101:** OMG!!!!

**Meyer73:** Well I can see Alice knows what I am going to say next. Okay well in my universe I created you guys. You are the characters in my book. And from what I can tell you are after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn.

**Be11a xo:** So wait your telling us that you are the author of a book series about all of us?!

**Meyer73:** yes. It's a really popular book series and they have even made a movie. But the movie isn't as good as the books. It lacks detail.

**Shopping101:** OMG THIS IS AWESOME LIKE OMG

**Grizzly EMC: **This is really COOOL

**Edward AMC:** So when you said OOC you meant?

**Meyer73: **Out Of Character. What you were doing and saying to Rose was very ooc. Lol. But anyway this is very cool. I'm quite excited to meet you all.

**BlondeHottie**: Nice to meet you too.

**Meyer73:** Jasper are you there?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Yes, sorry. I'm just trying to calm everyone. There is a lot of excitement and..

**Meyer73:** And what?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** I feel rage?

**Shopping101:** It's Rose.

**Grizzly EMC: **Oh no. Oh this makes sense.

**Edward AMC:** I'm going to go get more holy water.

**BlondeHottie**: SO YOU MADE ME THIS! YOU MADE ME A VAMPIRE! YOU MADE MY FIANCEE RA

**Grizzly EMC: **Rose plea-

**BlondeHottie**: THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT ALL THIS IS I GOT TO BE WITH EMMETT! BUT YOU DID THIS YOU CAUSED THIS-THIS LIFE FOR ME!!!!!

**BlondeHottie has signed off **

**Edward AMC:** Stephenie I'm sorry. Please ignore her, I do.

**Meyer73:** Emmett you should explain to her that my books don't control in this universe. Well it does but at the same time it doesn't. Oh how can I explain this? The destiny might be the same but here it might be very different. In this world vampires do exist and the choices you make in this world are real. Does that make sense?

**Grizzly EMC: **I see where you're going with this, Steph. I better go be with her, she really needs me. But look Steph it was really nice to meet you. Drop out of that wormhole anytime!

**Meyer73:** I really enjoyed meeting you too Emmett. And okay.

**Grizzly EMC: **Now Edward keep that holy water handy!

**Grizzly EMC has signed off**

**Meyer73:** Well I should go.

**Edward AMC:** Wait can I ask a question?

**Meyer73:** Of course.

**Edward AMC:** This Saga you wrote. Is-will there be a happy ending? For Bella and I?

**Meyer73:** Were from different universe's Edward. I don't know how your story will end. But since you will live forever with Bella you'll never have a happy ending, you'll hopefully have many happy beginnings.

**Edward AMC:** That's a fair answer.

**Meyer73:** Please tell Carlisle and Esme about me and tell them hello for me.

**Shopping101:** oh we will!! Bye! –Gives virtual hug-

**Meyer73:** -hugs back-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Bye. It was a pleasure, ma'am

**Be11a xo:** Bye

**Edward AMC:** Goodbye. Be Safe.

**Meyer73:** Always the gentlemen, Edward. :)

**Meyer73 has signed off **

**Shopping101:** She was so sweet! And oh Emmett and Rose are back –looks up and waves- Let's watch the movies now! The first is 'A Cinderella Story' The one with Chad Michael Murry and Hilary Duff.

**Be11a xo:** Oh nice!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** lmao

**Edward AMC:** What's so funny, Jazz?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Rose threw your ten favorite records out the window.

**Edward AMC:** -gets bucket of holy water and dumps it on Rose- _**(A/N: he's actually doing this) **_

**Edward AMC: **My Music!!

**Edward AMC has signed off **

**Shopping101:** Bella while I retrieve you fiancée please get comfortable. We will start the movie soon.

**Shopping101 has singed off **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off **

**Be11a xo:** Note to self: _Vampires are such drama queens and kings. I need to bring an ipod or something for next time we do this movie/sleepover thing._

**Be11a xo has signed off**

* * *

**A/N: **This was a lot of fun to write and Edward was OOC, again! haha but I tried to keep in in character for most of the chapter. I'm sorry I havent updated in so long, it's because of the shit load of school work my teachers decided to give me. And I haven't had any ideas for this story, my muse and I have been in a supernatural mood lately. We'll I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and reviews are very much appreciated! REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12: where's Eddie?

**A/N: Hello everyone!** **Yes I know it's been 89348209 years since I last updated I'm sorry. I've been so busy and I have been really obsessed with supernatural. This chapter is short but at least there is something. My muse just gave me ideas for this story out of nowhere. So enjoy! R&R!!! oh and let's see here what have i been up too if you are wondering? Well friends, highschool, boys, drama, family, other stuff. REVIEW**

Chapter 12

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on **

**Be11a xo: **Jasper im worried it's been almost a half an hour

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Me too

**BlondeHottie has signed on**

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**Be11a xo: **I know Edward loves his music collection but he needs to get over it.

**Grizzly EMC: **Right on, Bells.

**Be11a xo:** I also think Rose was being a bitch. I mean seriously just because Edward was trying to rid you of the evil inside of you doesn't mean you should take away the angel's music away.

**Grizzly EMC:** no comment

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** :]

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Bella your pretty awesome.

**BlondeHottie: **Why you stupid ugly annoying ass human!

**Be11a xo: **-calls to Edward- Edward help! **(A/N: Bella is really calling to him)**

**Be11a xo: **-waits-

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** He really should have been here by now

**Grizzly EMC:** I agree with Jazz.

**BlondeHottie:** Well then. I guess your Romeo will miss our bitch slap fight then.

**Be11a xo:** If you were human I would be fighting you right now but since you can easily break my neck I'm not going to fight you.

**Be11a xo:** EMMETT I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! TELL YOUR WIFE TO STOP GROWLING AND COMING TOWARDS ME!

**Grizzly EMC:** Hey if Rose kills you now one of use can suck your blood and you'll be a vampire early.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** huh. Who's going to be the one to tell Charlie?

**Grizzly EMC:** Or Edward.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Oh wait now I get it. We won't have to put up with scared Charlie or angry Esme and Carlisle because Edward will kill us before they even have a chance to react.

**Grizzly EMC: **right

**Be11a xo:** Jazz…Em… She is coming closer!

**Shopping101:** -grabs Rose- Hey I bought you new boots!

**BlondeHottie: **Shut up! Omg seriously?

**Grizzly EMC:** Rose, baby, you have like three hundred boots

**BlondeHottie:** Actually I have three hundred shoes but eighty pairs of boots. You can never have enough shoes.

**Shopping101:** Or boots.

**Be11a xo:** What's the difference? I mean boots are technically a shoe.

**Shopping101:** Bella I may save your life over and over again but your knowledge of fashion is dead.

**BlondeHottie:** Shut it tripy. Alice, I agree.

**Be11a xo:** Alice where's Edward?

**Grizzly EMC:** Tripy?

**BlondeHottie:** because she always trips. Duh.

**Grizzly EMC: **OH

**Be11a xo:** Alice where is Eddie?

**Grizzly EMC:** BELLA

**Shopping101:** Bella, hun, chill. He's…okay.

**Be11a xo:** Where is he?

**Grizzly EMC:** BELLA!!!!!!!!!!

**Be11a xo:** Emmett what the hell do you want?

**Grizzly EMC: **HIIII TRIPY!!!!!!!!!

**Be11a xo:** …

**Be11a xo:** …Anyway. Alice where is he? Jasper get your wife to talk!

**BlondeHottie: **Where are the boots? What kind?

**Shopping101:** In your room on your bed. Their Uggs.

**BlondeHottie: **-squeals- Yay!

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **I never will understand women and there love for these Uggs!

**Grizzly EMC:** Ditto, my brother.

**Shopping101: **Because you morons!!! There amazing!!! It's a girl thing so you don't understand…and probably never will.

**Be11a xo:** ALICE TELL ME WHERE EDWARD IS OR I WILL NEVER GO SHOPPING WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!!!!!!

**Shopping101:** Evil.

**Be11a xo:** I've learned from the best

**Shopping101:** Me?

**Be11a xo:** No, Rose.

**BlondeHottie:** Whatever, Tripy. I can kill you whenever I want so watch out.

**Be11a xo:** Whatever Blondie because ill be a vampire early and be around for the rest of time.

**BlondeHottie:** Ew now you sound like the mutt. I'll be trying on my new boots. Bye

**BlondeHottie has signed off **

**Shopping101:** Okay before you go all mental on me Bella I will tell you. He's at a funeral home.

**Grizzly EMC:** wtf

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **…um

**Be11a xo: **…why?

**Shopping101:** To get a casket.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** omc. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

**Grizzly EMC:** Hey guys? Does anyone else think we should call Carlisle so he can send Eddie to the Looney bin?

**Be11a xo:** Alice tell me he isn't buying a casket for his dead music cds or records or whatever the hell Rose ruined.

**Shopping101:** Sorry, Bella. And Emmett maybe you are right. I think we should call Carlisle.

**Be11a xo:** YOU WILL NOT SEND HIM TO A ASYLUM! OVER MY DEAD BODY.

**Grizzly EMC:** Bella FYI if you didn't hear Rose just before she said "that can be arranged."

**Be11a xo:** Ugh.

**Shopping101:** No! I think we should bring Carlisle home and Edward too. I think Edward is sick or something.

**Grizzly EMC:** Nah he's probably just got insane because he hasn't been laid in a hundred in eight years.

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Em, he's never been laid at all.

**Grizzly EMC:** Really?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** -rubs temples -

**Grizzly EMC:** I think we should just tie him to a windmill.

**Be11a xo:** No! What we are going to do is bring Edward home! Jasper, I need you to come with me to get Edward. Alice you need to get Carlisle and Emmett I need you too look up any information on vampire diseases or vampires going insane. Everyone got it?

**Shopping101:** Decent plan. I'm in.

**Grizzly EMC:** Awesome I'm research boy! I'm in!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Yes ma'am.

**Be11a xo:** Okay! Now Move Out!

**Be11a xo has signed off**

**Shopping101 has signed off**

**Grizzly EMC has signed off**

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off**

* * *

**A/N: So what's wrong with Eddie? Will Emmett bring up Edward being a virgin again? Will Rose kill Bella? So many questions. I'll update as soon as I can!! Peace. Love. Twilight. REVIEWWW!**


	13. Chapter 13: summer

**A/N: Hello everyone!** **OMG I KNOW. IT'S BEEN A FEW MONTHS IM SUPER SORRY. It's only because for one I've been obsessed with other things. It's just that the ENTIRE world is obsessed with twilight now; I miss the old days before the movie. So please enjoy this update. I started the first half a few days ago and i finished the second half at 2 in the morning, half asleep, and a little hungry. **

Chapter 13

_About 6 months later…_

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Shopping101: **Bella!! It's SUMMER TIME

**Be11a xo: **Yes Alice I'm aware. I've been aware for about two weeks.

**Grizzly EMC has signed on **

**Shopping101:** This mean's two things. One FIREWORKS

**Grizzly EMC:** Oh fireworks!! I love fireworks!! Were so setting them off in the backyard!!

**Shopping101:** Em, your not aloud to touch explosive things!! Mom said so!

**Edward AMC has signed on**

**Grizzly EMC: **I still do it anyway. I love Esme but I'm living forever and I am allowed to set off explosive things! I'm a grown man-trapped in a teenager's body.

**Edward AMC: **Oh god it's almost 4th of July isn't it?

**Be11a xo:** EDWARD!

**Edward AMC:** Hi, love

**Shopping101:** OMC RIGHT! EDWARD!

**Edward AMC:** Am I missing something?

**Shopping101:** Did you take your pills?

**Edward AMC:** Uh is it 1 o'clock already?

**Shopping101:** Emmett! Be Ready!

**Be11a xo:** what's Em gonna do?

**Shopping101:** Bella let's take a trip down memory lane. A lovely trip and along the trip there will be unicorns and malls. Inside the malls there will be lots and lots of sales.

**Be11a xo:** Ugh

**Grizzly EMC:** Alice are you sure you don't need to take any pills? –Bumps knuckles with Edward-

**Shopping101:** SHUT UP EMMETT AND LET ME TALK. I LIKE UNICORNS AND MALLS AND SALES SO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!!

**Edward AMC:** physico

**Be11a xo:** I second that!

**Grizzly EMC:** Third that!

**Shopping101:** -ignores idiots- Let's remember Edward, my dear brother, went to the funeral home to pick out a casket for his records or cd's or whatever the hell Rose broke! So don't call me a physico.

**Be11a xo: **Wouldn't you do the same thing? I mean let's see Rose ruined your favorite pair of shoes or something.

**Shopping101:** Let's get a few things straight. One Rose would never do that to me it would either be your idiot fiancé or my idiot brother Emmett. Two I would not buy a casket I would just buy new shoes or Jasper would get me some. Simple as that.

**Be11a xo: **Right………

**Shopping101:** SHUT UP BELLA!

**Be11a xo:** Eddie she's scary

**Edward AMC:** I know

**Shopping101:** Anyway back to the story. After dragging Edward out of the funeral home Carlisle found he ate a mountain lion who's blood was poisoned and it reacted on his mind. The pills help him from having another mental emotional breakdown. If you may not recall, BELLA, Eddie hates taking the pills so Emmett and sometimes Jasper has to hold him down.

**Be11a xo:** I remember. I just don't like when they hold him down

**Grizzly EMC:** If Edward wasn't such a baby about taking his medicine then I wouldn't be doing it.

**Edward AMC:** When can I stop taking these gross little pills that make me want to throw up anyway?

**Shopping101: **In 3 months 5 hours 19 minutes and 5 seconds

**Edward AMC:** …super

**Shopping101:** Now that everyone's minds are back on track… IT'S WEDDING PLANNING TIME

**Be11a xo:** -groans-

**Edward AMC:** -rubs temples-

**Shopping101:** EDWARD GO IN THE KITCHEN AND TAKE YOUR PILLS NOW! I just texted Esme and Jasper and there going to make you take them well Actually Jazzy is just supervising.

**Edward AMC:** -groans- brb

**Edward AMC is away **

**Away message: **I'm not here. I'm being forced to take pills. By an evil midget…be back later?

**Shopping101:** I LOVE WEDDINGS. YES I DO. I LOVE WEDDINGS. YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! I LOVE WEDDINGS.

**BlondeHottie has signed on **

**BlondeHottie: **Alice shut up!!

**Be11a xo: **She's really singing?

**BlondeHottie:** Yes. Loudly.

**Shopping101:** -sighs- Fine. I love weddings though. So Bella let's talk cake.

**Be11a xo:** You don't eat cake

**Shopping101:** Yes

**Be11a xo:** Edward does not eat cake

**Shopping101:** These statements are all true so far

**Be11a xo:** None of you vampires eat human food!

**Shopping101:** Correct again

**Be11a xo:** Are we having cake with blood filling?

**Shopping101:** Unless you want to pass out and all of the humans die of some weird disease then no. Edward will eat the cake… he'll just remove it later.

**Be11a xo:** Gross

**BlondeHottie:** Did anyone hear the vase just shatter?

**Shopping101:** Em you here?

_A few seconds later_

**BlondeHottie:** I think Edward was just tackled. I'll go check.

**BlondeHottie has signed off **

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed on **

**Be11a xo:** What am I getting myself into? –Smacks head-

**JaSp3r Ha1e: **Can't back out now, Bella. You either join the family or get killed by the Volturi.

**Be11a xo:** -gulps- … uh thanks Jasper.

**Shopping101:** Baby, aren't you supposed to be with Edward? Like downstairs? Making sure he takes his pill and nothing happens to Esme?

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Emmett's got Edward pinned and oh hold on let me check.

**Be11a xo:** Don't leave me hanging Jazz!

**JaSp3r Ha1e:** Rose has put the pills into his mouths and given him a glass of water to choke it down with

**Be11a xo:** That's it! I'm coming over! My Eddie needs me! I need a ride!

**JaSp3r Ha1e has signed off **

**Shopping101 has signed off **

**Grizzly EMC has gone idle **

**Be11a xo:** Seriously?

**Be11a xo:** Stupid Vampires!

**Mikkkke has signed on **

**Be11a xo:** Mike!

**Mikkkke:** Hi Bella

**Be11a xo:** I need a HUGE favor. I need help.

**Mikkkke:** Sure, anything.

**Be11a xo:** Can you drive me to Edward's? My car is being fixed at the moment and I need to get their ASAP.

**Mikkkke:** Sure. I'll be right there. Oh and will you go out with me?

**Be11a xo:** I'm engaged

**Mikkkke:** Is that a yes?

**Be11a xo:** No

**Mikkkke:** Please

**Be11a xo:** Go back to Jessica

**Mikkkke:** No. She's a slut

**Be11a xo:** lol

**Be11a xo:** Mike, I'm tired. Can you please give me a ride?

**Mikkkke:** I'll be right over

**Mikkkke has signed off **

**Be11a xo has signed off**

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!! THANK YOU!! =] **


	14. Chapter 14: reunion

**A/N: Oh wow I think it's been a year…maybe more. HI. I was bored and i randomly wrote this, so here it is. Enjoy! **

Chapter 14

**Be11a xo has signed on **

**Shopping101 has signed on **

**Be11a xo:** Alice?

**Shopping101:** Good you're here!

**Be11a xo:** Yeah because you texted me saying you lost you're charger and you needed to talk to me immediately. Is everything okay?

**Shopping101:** Everything's fine. Oh and the whole phone charger was a tiny white lie…

**Be11a xo:** And you lied because?

**Shopping101: **Because I miss the chatroom, the last time we were all on here was before you're wedding.

**Be11a xo:** Yeah… so you made me come on here because?

**Shopping101:** Two things. One is are you and Eddy doing it? Because I want to come over.

**Be11a xo:** Can't you just predict it miss. Fortuneteller?

**Shopping101:** . FUNNY. See I did that last time but you two idiots changed you're mind at the last damn second and boom that was awkward.

**Be11a xo:** Oh right…yeah. We'll I'm on my laptop and Edward is playing with Renesmee so you can come over.

**Shopping101: **Maybe later. I'm making a twitter account.

**Grizzly EMC has signed on**

**Be11a xo:** Yeah Edward has one. He was following Emmett but he posted to many things about the squirrels.

**Grizzly EMC: **Why don't you people believe me? You're my own flesh and blood!

**Shopping101:** …No Emmett. You're adopted.

**Grizzly EMC:** LIAR!

**Shopping101:** You're really a squirrel. You're parents are Mr. And Mrs. Nut.

**Grizzly EMC:** STOP I'M FREAKING OUT!

**Be11a xo:** Em! Relax, Alice is just kidding around.

**Grizzly EMC:** Jeez I hate when you guys psych me out like that!

**Shopping101:** Bella never leave Nessie alone with him.

**Grizzly EMC:** You're mean

**Shopping101: **And you're a moron

**Grizzly EMC has signed off. **

**Edward AMC has signed on **

**Edward AMC: **Did I ever mention I refollowed Emmett again on twitter?

**Be11a xo:** No you never mentioned…hi my love!

**Edward AMC: **Hello beautiful=]

**Shopping101:** Why are you following him again?

**Edward AMC:** He has over thirty thousand followers; he's becoming a twitter star. He's up for a people's choice award.

**Shopping101:** This explains my vision of us attending the awards…Bella you had a beautiful dress on!

**Be11a xo:** Was there a vision of me tripping in front of all those cameras?

**Shopping101: **Not yet

**Be11a xo:** Where's Nessie?

**Edward AMC:** I told her Uncle Emmett was being a moron and she nodded and turned on thee TV.

**Shopping101: **Is there a point to you signing on or?

**Edward AMC:** Yes. See my phone let's me know important twitter updates. Emmett just updated and I'm really confused and slightly worried.

**Be11a xo:** It's all Alice's fault!

**Shopping101:** Thanks Bella…

**Be11a xo:** Survival of the fittest. Anyway what did he say?

**Edward AMC:** it said "MY SISTER SAYS I'M ADOPTED. I DON'T UNDERSTAND. COULD THIS BE WHY THE SQUIRRELS ARE WATCHING ME?"

**Shopping101: **…

**Be11a xo: **…

**Shopping101:** So Bella put any thought into Nessie getting a screename?

**Edward AMC:** NO. ALICE SHE'S FOUR.

**Shopping101:** With the mind of a twelve year old.

**Edward AMC: **It's out of the question. No.

**Shopping101: **-pouts- Fun sucker! :

_Several moments later… _

**BlondeHottie has signed on **

**BlondeHottie:** Alice! Why did you fill his head up with crap? You know that's dangerous.

**Shopping101:** Don't blame me. You married him.

**BlondeHottie:** He's a smart guy. Once the squirrel obsession is over he's fine but I want it lasting till after the awards.

**Shopping101: **You make an excellent point, sister. BELLA I'M COMING OVER!

**Be11a xo: **kay=] bye.

**Be11a xo has signed off. **

**Shopping101 has signed off. **

**Edward AMC:** maybe wolves raised him.

**BlondeHottie: **The thought always crosses my mind, but monkeys make more sense.

**Edward AMC:** Very true.

**BlondeHottie has signed off **

**Edward AMC:** Thank you sisters and wife for saying goodbye before signing off. … NOT.

**Edward AMC:** Hmm I could really go for a squirrel snack, yum.

**Edward AMC has signed off. **


End file.
